Adventures of the Weird Kind
by FairySwimmer2u
Summary: Amie, Clark and Jamie are three wizards at Hogwarts years after the final battle. But after a weird event sends them back in time will they be able to save the wizarding word from the destruction it faces in their time?
1. Chapter 1: Just another day

**A/N: I posted this a while back, and decided to change a lot of stuff. So sorry to anyone who read it before. Just had to fix a couple stuff. Oh yeah, and I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I do however own Clark, Amie- well whoever is mine you should be able to guess. The rest belongs to the great and powerful J.K Rowling. Smile. ; ) Please Review.**

_"Adventures of the Weird Kind"_

_Chapter One: Just another Day_

It was afternoon and a Sunday. But of course that didn't make much of a difference; once again I was stuck in the library with Clark going over some stupid facts for a test that was tomorrow in History of Magic. Sometimes I wonder about the boy, Clark comes off as being as dumb as a log. On the other hand he's a genius at most things like chess or Quidditch. But when it comes to school, I think I'd have better luck trying to potty train my brother's puppy Max.

"Where did the final battle take place?" I asked looking up from the text book, and notes, that we were studying with.

"Somewhere on Earth?" said Clark grinning as I sent him a glare.

"Seriously Clark, this test is tomorrow. You can't seriously think that your going to pass the test with answers like that." I muttered shaking my head. "Summer school its going to be again if your not careful."

"Can't I just copy you again?" begged Clark his voice low as he bent across the table toward me, a puppy dog expression on his face.

"No. We almost got caught last time." I snapped angrily edgily looking toward the librarian. "Besides, if you want to be a Auror later in life you have got to know something about the history of being a Auror. You need to know all about the reasons why the heck they are sending you all out there to kill people."

"But History of Magic is so _boring."_ whined Clark moodily sinking in his chair, "It would be so much easier for both of us if you just let me cheat, you know I'm never going to get this."

"We're going to have to try." I said leaning back in my chair as Clark merely groaned rolling his eyes back so all that I could see were the whites.

Sighing I went back to looking at the notes not noticing someone sneak up behind me. A moment later I gave a small yip and was yanked backward nearly falling out of my chair. Tilted back in the chair at that angle I could see Jamie's face backward, though the biggest grin apparent on his face.

"Hello brainiac." he said in his usual British accent though I fought back the smile that was fighting to surface.

"You should know better then to do that Jamie, you could have given me a heart attack." I said angrily though the smile broke through at the end as his face shifted to the confused 'what did I do' look.

"Sorry Amie you know I was only joking. Well now on to other things-"he said righting my chair and turning to Clark who sat with a silly grin on his face, "Are you two prepared for the game on Tuesday?"

I shook my head at my other best friend's one track mind. While other guys were obsessing over girls, and Quidditch it seemed like Jamie only thought of Quidditch, and absolutely nothing else.

"Amie, do you have those new moves down?" said Jamie his face concerned looking, as if he were talking about some life or death event. "Are you ready for the game?"

"Jamie I've practiced those stupid chaser moves for two hours every day for the last two weeks. I think I've got it down by now." I said grinning as Jamie smiled his brown eyes lighting up. "But seriously Jamie, can't we talk about this later? Clark seriously has got to get some study time in before tomorrow."

"It's a test on the bloody Voldermont war thing again." said Clark to his questioning gaze leaning back in his chair a bored look coming back across his face.

"We are having absolutely no luck whatsoever as you can guess." I said shaking my head staring at Jamie, "The boy is worse then even you when it comes to academics."

"You say that as if it is a bad thing. I'll have you know I've got lots of good marks-"

"First year Flying lessons doesn't count Jamie." I said laughing at Jamie's fake crestfallen face.

"It so does count. I got top of my class! It's on my transcript!" said Jamie in a defending way, his voice all proud and mighty.

"Amie, can't I just go play outside now? Your like my bloody mother sometimes." cried Clark. "Besides who exactly cares at all about the stupid war? He was just the first Dark lord to fall, his death only postponed all of the rise of all the Dark Lords that came after that. It was not the beginning of time, and it so was not the most important thing that has ever happened. So why should we study about it?"

"Because teachers and school is evil and they want to make our lives miserable." I said before shoving the book toward him. "Read this now or I really will turn into your mother, or rather will go get you mother. That seems a lot easier; I don't think I could pull off the whole red head thing."

"Amie!"

Turning I saw Rosie Emeralds come in, the other chaser besides me on the Quidditch team. Smiling I got up, abandoning the boys who began to talk immediately after I left in their usual way, most likely about Quidditch or something like that.

"Hey Rosie," I said smiling at the older girl who was practically bursting about something. Her cheeks were a faint red, her blue eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets.

"Damien Green wants to ask you out!" she cried before nearly jumping me in a hug.

My eyes wide I pulled away. "What did you say?"

"Damien wants to ask you out! He told Ally who told India who told Jane who told me who is now telling you!" said the girl her expression as jolly as if Christmas had come again.

I stood in shock for a moment. Damien was one of the hottest kids in our school. Well he wasn't all that hott to me, he just wasn't my type. But he was the most popular, and a really nice guy. Though a seventh year, though that was only a year older then me I guess. Still that was a shocker.

"No wonder he wanted private lessons with me." I said blushing slightly as Rosie started jumping up and down again.

"Oh! I should get back to the common room! Jane was in the middle of telling me something else- I just had to come tell you!" cried the red head before she turned and left, her robes flying out behind her.

Still blushing I returned to my seat where my two best friends sat talking, seemingly oblivious to me even coming back.

When they did notice a evil grin spread across their faces, one I recognized from all the times when we broke the rules (which happens a lot.)

"So Amie, do you want to go fishing?" asked Clark his tone mysterious with the usual twinkle in his baby blue eyes.

"Fishing? Like over summer break?" I asked like he was mad.

"No, like fishing in the lake." said Jamie smirking slightly as my jaw dropped.

"Did your mothers drop you on your heads to much? You two are mad! We'll be expelled" I asked again as if they had said the most unheard of, I can even go as far as to say the look that I was giving him was as if he had just said that he had become a cheer leader.

"That's only if we get caught." said Clark winking at me.

"Oh god you're so suicidal. Aren't the two of you forgetting a rather important six legged creature that lives at the bottom of that lake? Or what about those bloody mermaids? They are not exactly nice to wizards who want to eat their fish!"

"So what if there is some little drawbacks? It adds to all the fun." said Jamie.

"No way, that is to nuts for me to even think of doing." I said at last shaking my head and crossing my arms across my chest. The boys gave me a disappointed look, with their cute doggie faces on that made my heart _almost _break.

"You have to come." said Jamie.

"Come on Amie we all need an adventure. A scene change to get away from all this studying-"

"Dying I don't consider one of the top things on my 'Adventure' list." I said crossly looking around the library to make sure no one was near by to hear their insane things they were saying.

"I'll tell Professor Lee it was you who set his desk on fire." said Jamie warningly at last when I did not respond to their puppy dog looks like he wanted.

"You wouldn't!" I cried no longer caring if anyone heard us.

"He might not but you know I will." said Clark happily leaning back in the library chair.

They knew they had got me and I hated every moment of their smirking. I just sat back in the chair and sighed nodding my head not really listening to all the things they were squealing about, mostly the plans for the 'fishing trip'. Mostly I was thinking about what I was going to do about Damien, he wouldn't be that bad of a guy to date- I mean he actually did have a brain… He also was a good Quidditch player even if he was a Ravenclaw.

The boys looked as if Christmas had come early and were to murmuring to each other hurriedly about how to plan my suicidal mission even as we headed back to the dorm, for me to rest for a while and for them to make more concrete ideas about how to get out of the castle.

"-then we will do it tonight." said Jamie as soon as I tuned back in. I shrank down in my seat on the Gryffindor dorm couch just as Clark and Jamie began to ascend the stairs to the to their boys dorm. I fingered my time turner for a moment, and then stared up at the guys.

"I hate you guys." I called.

"We love yah to." They said in unison as they poked their heads out from behind the stairway grinning at me before disappearing again and going back up the stairs.

: ): ): )Please Read and Review: ): ): )


	2. Chapter 2: Fishing gone absolutely Mad

**A/N: J.K owns everything, I own Clark and Jamie and Amie, so enjoy I guess! **

**Oh yeah, Smile. ; ) Please Review.**

_"Adventures of the Weird Kind"_

_Chapter Two: Fishing gone absolutely Mad_

Night had fallen a while back. It took the boys though nearly ten minutes to drag me out of the common room, the invisibility cloak they had gotten from god only knows were wrapped around me like wrapping paper on a present. Its quite easy to say that I was not a willing participant in this endeavor. Though I rarely am, with these two I am lucky to have lived to my sixteenth birthday, and I seriously will be lucky to live to my next one.

When we finally reached the lake I seriously was thinking of hexing them and running back to the castle. I mean what is the point of getting a cool guy to like you if never got to go out with him before you die a painful death?

"So Amie a row boat or power boat?" asked Jamie as he waved his wand impatiently, unknowingly nearly poking Clark in the eye.

"Lets see, what shale my funeral bed be? A mechanical corpse holder or a wooden one?" I asked moodily.

"Dang, we really shouldn't have woken her up from that nap." muttered Clark as Jamie merely snickered.

"I'm guessing a row boat then." I said as Clark nodded and him and Jamie conjured the boat and pretty much picked me up and sat me in the middle. The boat was pretty small, but fit all three of us and didn't sink in the lake.

"Here." said Jamie when we got to the middle of the lake handing me a fishing pole.

"What the heck did you do to it?" I asked laughing despite myself at the tangled wire staring at Jamie with a perplexed expression.

"Look they've been in the closet for a while okay? Here Clark." he muttered though smiling as I continued to laugh.

"Rather useful these." joked Clark shaking the pole in a fake effort to unravel the twisted knots.

It took nearly twenty minutes to unravel those wires. And by the end of it my mood had improved, at least to the point of me not wanting to kill the two of them.

We then got into the boat, which wobbled a lot. Jamie used what looked like a branch to push us off the shore and into the night, heading across the water.

"If we catch a mermaid I'm so leaving the two of you." I warned grinning as they sent me a look.

"You'd leave us to be drowned?" said Clark in fake horror his brown eyes wide.

"Of course. What else will I able to do in bird form? I really don't think a eagle can do much against a mermaid- Hey if your lucky they might turn you into their own private mermen. Live of solitude with a mermaid sounds like heaven for a guy doesn't it?" I said giggling as the two of them shuddered.

"It is not like your Little Mermaid movie Amie." said Jamie still shuddering slightly.

"How do I do this again?" asked Clark a moment later stopping my laughter as he fought to throw his line out. Any one on shore was sure to tell he was a pure blood by the way he was holding the pole wrong, with the line nearest to him.

Jamie sighed and helped him while I looked off toward the shore. Something moved, at least I swear it did, but I dismissed it a moment later as a squirrel or something trying to get by.

"I just saw something." whispered Jamie just above a whisper to us barely a heartbeat afterward.

"Me too. Amie?" whispered Clark turning to me though his gaze shifted back and forth from the shore.

"You bet." I said as I felt the boat move a little as the waves picked up as the full moon shone through the clouds.

"We had to do this at night?" I asked the boys as we pulled in the poles laying flat in the boats.

"What do you think it was that we saw?" asked Clark impatiently as I looked back at the forest my eyes straining in the night.

"Not a clue." I said looking back down at the water. But I had caught the sight of a blondish yellow dot move to the left of the shore.

"Not a squirrel though." I said and Jamie and me exchanged a look as he looked into my eyes using his magic to see what I saw.

"What the heck-"hissed Clark as Death eaters came out of no where all of them pointing their wands at us. Thinking fast Clark grabbed my time turner from my neck accidentally braking its clasp and dropping it onto the floor of the boat, braking it instantly. I cursed as we held on to the rim as the boat seemed to turn faster and faster and faster.

Jamie, who I knew wasn't really a good fan of the Teddy Bear ride, the one that turns around and around and around-You get the picture, so as we turned I was trying to lean away from my friend.

It seemed like hours before it stopped. I still had that feeling that we were still turning my eyes jotting back and forth before I shook away the dizziness in time to see Jamie lean over and hurl into the lake.

"Well at least your feeding the fish." I murmured rubbing my friends back and turning to glare at Clark. "That was rather smart Clark! You could have gotten us all killed!"

Clark who was still holding on to the rim of the ship had his eyes fixed on the broken time turner on the floor of the boat then worriedly met my gaze. "I- I didn't mean to brake it Amie, honest. I just didn't have any I idea of what else to do. I thought we were going to die."

"It is all right. We probably aren't that far back in time since here it is only a half moon, maybe a year or two. Nothing bad I hope. If it is I am going to-"I said warningly just as Jamie sat up in his seat looking a little green still

"Sorry about you two seeing that." said Jamie holding his head as Clark reached into his pocket and handed Jamie a chocolate frog.

"Clark how many times did we spin around?" I asked trying to calculate the spins. Me knowing each spin was an hour, then after the 150th spin a day was starting to worry about how far we had gone back- But I didn't want Jamie to hurl in worry, and I really didn't want Clark to start pitying himself or feel guilty-

"I have no idea, Jamie?" asked Clark to Jamie who looked like he was going to ralf again.

"Rather not talk right now." said Jamie holding his stomach.

"I bet you would-" I said stopping suddenly as I remembered something from Care of Magical Creatures class. My face must have been turned white because Jamie and Clark looked at me worriedly.

"What?" they asked their faces turning as white as a sheet of Notebook paper.

"Thatt mightt attract-"

I didn't have time to finish as suddenly we flew out of the boat as it flew into the air with quite a lot of force sending us into the water. I was bobbing around while Jamie and Clark were fighting to keep to the surface since they couldn't swim. I sighed in my head telling myself this was what I didn't want to happen. So much for that date with Damien if I was going to die before I even got the chance to be asked-

The thoughts left my mind though when suddenly Jamie disappeared.

"JAMIE! JAMIE!" me and Clark shouted, though moments later Clark went down into the water.

It seriously reminded me of a JAWS movie, except no blood came to the surface. I just swam in a circle looking around screaming their names.

Then I went under. A long tentacle had pulled me down from the surface. It was dragging me every which way till I didn't know where the surface was and the deep endless waters.

My lungs were burning as I tried to fight the tentacle off scratching it with my nails. It only tightened its grasp around my ankle.

I let out my air as my brain and everything around me started to go black. I only noticed the movement of the tentacle as suddenly I was out of the water hitting the shore painfully laying there spitting up murky lake water. My brain had momentarily shut off as I laid back exhausted only then noticing Jamie and Clark lying on either side of me.

"I don't think this is on the top of my Adventures list either Clark." I said coughing on my words as Jamie and Clark started to laugh which must have hurt their lungs terribly.

I was the first one to stand up as I did a drying spell. The spell of course did not work on the yucky remains of seaweed and all sorts of plants that I was wondering at that moment weren't supposed to be in a lake. I thanked the Gods right then for giving me the idea this last summer to have my hair cut to my shoulders instead of my long hair I used to have.

That would have been a Lake monster nest.

Jamie and Clark I did the charms on when they got up since both were barely able to breathe right.

"I thought I was going to drown." said Clark laughing madly as he leaned against a tree for support.

"First death eaters and almost dying, then getting sick and almost drowning. I'm so ready for a late night snack." said Jamie laying against the same tree. I smiled at them before looking at my watch that was two hours earlier marked then last time I looked at it. Though I wasn't sure if it was right anymore, it was now water logged and looked rather horrible.

"If we hurry we can get a snack in the kitchens after we talk to the head master. Then we can figure out how far back we are." I said as the boys nodded following me toward the castle. Clark was still laughing at his near death experience and Jamie was trying to figure out if he was going to be sick again or have a heart attack.

We entered the great hall and I got a good look at the room. My eyes fell on a handsome boy sitting at my table. He looked my age, but I had never seen him before. He had glasses and wild black hair. He had a cute face to say the least.

I was still waiting for the boys to go through the door as they were busy looking at all the food when I looked up toward the head table and froze my mind racing as I registered for the first time where we were.

I was frozen in complete fear as I stood at the door with it half way open gaping. The boys of course were in their own little world so they entered ready to go talk to the Head master, only noticing after a minute that I wasn't following. Turning to the door Jamie sighed and dragged Clark back to the door.

"Amie?" asked Jamie as he and Clark worriedly as they stood in front of me as I stood there at the door staring at the black haired boy then at the head master.

"GUYS!" I cried dragging them back into the hall closing the door pretty loudly I thought, and pretty much knocking Clark over madly.

"What? Amie get off of him!" cried Jamie as I started hitting Clark in the chest. It wasn't really hard, partially because of the fact that he had grabbed my arms after a couple punches.

"This is all of your fault." I said angrily as he just stared at me.

"What?" he asked looking into my eyes worriedly. He definitely was an idiot. I couldn't stay mad at him for being both clumsy, and an idiot. I rolled off of him still fuming and went to the door.

"Can't you notice things for once?" I asked opening the door a little and pointing at the head master's seat.

"That isn't our Professor Black. That is not even our teachers." I said crossly shutting the door again as Jamie and Clark turned white in realization.

"So were in the past?" asked Jamie I just looked at him crossly. He was still as slow as usual.

"To be exact we are in the year 2004 or 2005 by Potter's age." I said leaning against the wall across from the door my head in my hands as I ran a hand threw my brown hair.

"So are we are 300 years in the past?" asked Clark above a whisper. I looked at him and noticed the guilt that covered his face.

"Oh Clark, it isn't totally your fault. I'm sorry for blaming you, its more of my fault anyway if I hadn't brought my stupid time turner-"

"It is my fault Amie. It is my fault we were in the boat. It is my fault for dropping the timeturner." he said guiltily.

"Guys its all of our faults all right? It isn't one person's fault. Now how do we get out of here?" asked Jamie. I didn't meet their eyes as I looked every where except at him.

"We can't." I said looking away from their freaked gazes.

"Why can't we just use a Time Mirror?"

"Because Clark that isn't made for another hundred years. Maybe when we get that old we can go home but we are miserably stuck in the middle of the worst war of all time." I said sitting down on the hard marble ground sadly.

"We can't be stuck- What about the game?" asked Jamie sitting down on the floor next to me as Clark sat on my other side.

"I'm so sorry we got you into this Amie." said Clark sadly. I just turned and looked at him.

"I rather be stuck here with you guys then not have you guys home with me in our time. Now get your fat asses up and let us go make our entrance to these Brits." I said in my most American way, since I am American if you didn't already know.

The boys laughed half heartedly as I threw the door open magically with my head (I have been wanted dead because of this by the last three dark lords wanting my powers) and waltzed in hotly with Clark and Jamie on my heals.

We must have been quite a sight. Me being 5' foot 8 "and a half with two 6 foot guys behind me on either side. All three of us covered from head to toe with leafy plant like things, and having what must have looked like a very sick person.

I walked all the way up to the head table, using all of my strength to not stare at Harry Potter, the Harry Potter that had been my obsession of knowing everything about since us three had been attacked and I had got my own scar.

"May I help you?" Albus Dumbledore himself asked. The Albus Dumbledore.

I after getting over the fact that he had just spoken to us cleared my throat and pointed toward the office in the back area of the head table. Dumbledore nodded as we followed him into the office.

"How may I help you?" asked Dumbledore again, this time I noticed that his eyes twinkled. I gulped gathering my courage to talk- But finding myself unable to.

"We had an accident with her time turner- Broke it, and came back what- two hundred years-"said Jamie as his face started to turn a little green again.

"Three hundred." Me and Clark said in unison in a tone-less way.

"Same thing." said Jamie who was staring at Dumbledore straight in the eyes.

Dumbledore and us just stared at each other for what could have been a millennium, except for the buzz that we could hear coming from the hall from the creaked open door.

"I am afraid you are stuck." he said matter-of-factly.

"We know." we all said at the same time. Damn the fact of us staying in the same dorm for 5 ½ years.

"Then you know what happens when you break a Time Turner-"

"Brainiac already told us." said Clark half kidding as I just glared at him ready to throw a remark back before Jamie, who was sitting between us on the coach in front of the table put his hands up.

"We just want to know what we should do now that we are here." said Jamie. I didn't want to fight with him, and neither did Clark by the look on his face.

Dumbledore I realized at that moment was rather old. He even looked old by the sight of him. I knew at that moment what we should have asked at the beginning of the discussion.

"What day is it?" I asked tentatively.

"The second day of the new term." he said smiling calmly at us. I just sat there gaping at him.

"Amie what's supposed to happen that you are staring at him like that?" asked Jamie worriedly as I shook my head.

"The war hasn't begun totally yet. We are in big trouble guys." I merely said before Clark put his head in his hands.

"What house were you in before you came here?" asked Dumbledore. I was surprised he wasn't asking what had happened to get us here.

"Gryfindor." I said as the boys nodded.

"What year?" he asked taking out a Quill and parchment.

"Sixth." said the boys.

"Well then. You three are to be new students from the American school that has had a accident and burnt down-"

Clark started laughing uncontrollably at that and Jamie merely let his head lay back.

"Sorry about the boys Dumbledore, but you see that is really why we were at Hogwarts in the first place. You see we are American." I said as he nodded his head.

"Well then the school had a accident and you were sent here to be new students. You three are to go to classes and are allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Now your names may stay the same and last names as well as long as none of your ancestors- or great grand parents go to this school-"

"They don't. We already know our way around so you don't have to tell us where the classes are. We won't tell anyone where we are from and we won't use any pranks to blow up your school as well." said Jamie who had read Dumbledore's mind. I just sighed as Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"He's a reader sir." said Clark. I suddenly was hit in the head with an idea.

"You could use us in the Order sir." I said just above a whisper. He looked at me then shook his head.

"Nothing to change time."

"Time needs to be changed sir. There are still Dark Lords reigning even after you kill Voldermont. Even ask Amie, she has been drilling everything about our history here over and over and over and-"said Clark crossly before Jamie put his hand over his mouth.

"That may be so but I must ask you three to stay away from the trio." said Dumbledore his eyes losing the familiar twinkle and his whole out look turning stern. I stared at him rage bubbling through out the insides of me.

"You think we are going to try to save them." I said above a whisper my voice icy, and cold. I knew it was but I couldn't help it as our eyes connected. All the pain we had felt- All of it could evaporate- All the pain generations had had to endure-

He merely looked at me sadness in his eyes. We all nodded at once looking from one to another knowing exactly what was to become of our futures.

We were going to have to watch the world fall apart, we even had front row seats to it.

: ): ): )Please Read and Review: ): ): )


End file.
